Little Mizz Tanizaki
by JusticeforVictoria
Summary: The biggest shock comes when you don't know your homeroom teacher is your mother...
1. Yukari

**Little Miss Tanizaki**

**Chapter 1 **

**Yukari**

I can't take it much longer. Every day I feel like telling her after home room. But something stops me every time. It's horrible. She needs to know... Ha, diary. You probably don't know what I'm talking about. Well. Basically. My student, Tomo Takino. Well she isn't Tomo Takino.  
She's Tomo Tanizaki. And has always been. I've always known, and I was planning to live a normal life, just forgetting her, letting her live with her adopted parents, the Takinos. Until I found out she was coming to Great King Azumanga High. That's when everything changed.  
I couldn't tell her. She was 11 when she came. A tender age. I kept telling myself that when she was 13 I'd tell her. But I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. But as I said. I can't take it much longer. I hate to say it diary, but I need Nyamo's advice. I'll tell you how that goes tomorrow.  
Yukari~


	2. Tomo

**Little Miss Tanizaki**

**Chapter 2 **

**Tomo**

Hey Journal Today was awesome. I copied Yomi's homework, hung out with Chiyo, copied some more homework, and talked to Osaka. Sweet, huh?

The only thing is that Yukari-sensei has been acting kind of weird around me lately. Like, when she does roll call, she's kinda shaky when she says my name. And she's always making eye contact with me in class. I do like her and stuff, especially the Yukari-mobile, but it's just really weirding me out, you know? I hope she doesn't...yknow. Have a student crush on me. EW. I wanna puke now. She can't have a student crush on me. Gosh that is wrong. I thought Kimura had crushes on us? Ugh God I feel sick now. I'll talk to Yomi tomorrow about this whole love..triangle..thing. Journal, you don't know how embarassing it was for me to put that. Not just about the love triangle, but about listening to Yomi aswell.  
TOMOOOOOOO.T IS OUT!


	3. Confrontation I

**Little Miss Tanazaki**

**Confrontation (I)**  
**Yukari and Nyamo**

The bell rung for break. The students flooded out of Class 3. Yukari knew what she had to do.  
She picked herself up and headed straight to Class 2. Sure enough, Nyamo was sitting at her desk reading. Yukari entered and slapped her palms down on Nyamo's desk. "What happened to knocking, waiting and entering?" Nyamo rolled her eyes.  
"No time for smart ass remarks, Nyamo!" Yukari shouted.  
"What is it Yukari? Here, take a seat." Yukari sat. She took a deep breath and practiced in her head what and how she was going to break it to Nyamo.

"You know Tomo Takino?" Yukari gulped.  
"Sure I know her" Nyamo replied, unsurely. "Oh God did you take her for a ride in your car?"  
"No, Nyamo, I am being serious here." Yukari said with a straight face.  
"I wasn't joking.." Nyamo muttered

Nyamo cleared her throat and spoke to Yukari again.  
"What about her, anyway?" she asked.

Yomi approached Miss Kurosawa's door and knocked.

Yukari coughed. "She'smydaughter" Nyamo cocked her head to the left. "What?"

Yomi knocked the door again.

Yukari then sneezed. "She'smydaughter"  
Nyamo cocked her head to the right. "What?"

Yomi opened the door and stepped into Miss Kurosawa's room.  
''TOMO TAKINO IS MY DAUGHTER." Yukari screamed.

Yomi looked goggle eyed at both Miss Kurosawa and Miss Yukari and ran out of the room.

Yukari stood up and walked over to Nyamo sitting at her desk in front of her.

"Yukari I...I'm just..." Nyamo started.

Yukari just vomited.


	4. Confrontation II

Little Miss Tanizaka

Chapter 4 Confrontation (II)  
Tomo and Yomi

Yomi had been meaning to ask Miss Kurosawa an important but private question, and she couldn't do it in class, so she decided to ditch break and go to her then. She knew Miss Kurosawa would always be in her room. She headed to her room.

Yomi knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer.  
"She'smydaughter"

Yomi knocked harder.  
"What?"

Yomi got fed up and just decided to enter to see if anyone was in there.  
"TOMO TAKINO IS MY DAUGHTER!"

Yomi's eyes popped out of their sockets. She looked from both Miss Kurosawa to Miss Yukari.

Yomi didn't know what to do. She knew that she had to tell Tomo, but if she did, then Miss Yukari would hate her. Yomi ignored her conscience and went to tell Tomo herself.

She found Tomo and cornered her away from the rest of the girls.

"What's up, Yomi?" Tomo grinned.  
"Tomo, this isn't any time for playing games." Yomi swallowed.  
"Games huh? How abouttttt...Red Hands?" Tomo slapped Yomi's hands.  
"OW, TOMO! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Yomi whispered furiously.  
"Fine."  
"Miss Yukari. She's your..."  
"...mother"

A voice finished for Yomi. 


	5. Tomo II

**Little Miss Tanizaka**

**Chapter 5 **

**Tomo**

Here I am sitting in Miss Kurosawa's room. There's 3 chairs. Soon to be 4. Kirah's coming. Akeno can't. Miss Kurosawa is outside with Mo- Miss Yukari. Today was horrible. I don't know who I am right now.

Yomi needed help with a private issue, so she went to see Miss Kurosawa at break.  
She entered the room to see Miss Kurosawa and Miss Yukari talking, and Miss Yukari shouted "TOMO TAKINO IS MY DAUGHTER!"  
If you've been asleep, Journal, that's me. Tomo Takino.

To top it all off, when Yomi went to tell me in the Library, a vomit stenched Miss Yukari ran up to me telling me she was my mother.

I thought Kirah and Akeno were my parents...my world has been crushed.

Miss Yukari as my mother? She's not the kind of person I want to sit down and hug and watch TV with when I get home.

I'd feel like I'd have to raise my hand to ask her to pass the gravy.

I hear Miss Kurosawa coming in with Miss Yukari now. I'll write later Journal. Wish me luck.

Tomo T.


	6. Yukari II

**Little Miss Tanizaki**

**Chapter 6 **

**Yukari**

I don't know what happened today diary.

I really just don't.

I shouldn't have shouted at Nyamo. I don't know why I did. Even if Yomi hadn't have walked in at that precise moment, someone still would of heard.  
I also don't know why I vomited all over Nyamo. That was just kind of shock, I guess.

I don't know why I ran in to Yomi and Tomo at the Library and finished Yomi's sentence.  
Again, so loud.

Nyamo invited me, Kirah, Tomo's adoptive mother and Tomo to a meeting in her room today in 4th lesson. Before it started, me and Nyamo went outside her room and had a talk.

"Yukari I...I just want to say I think you're being really brave going out there and talking to Tomo and Kirah." Nyamo had said supportively to me.  
"Thanks. This is going to be hard. If Tomo does live with me then I tell you, it won't be easy and it's going to be awkward." I had replied.

Kirah Takino, Tomo's adoptive mother strided down the corridor looking wildly for the right people. She spotted me and Nyamo and walked up to us.

Kirah's more of a glamorous person, who cares about her appearance. She has long, straight shiny black hair. She's in good shape and has a pretty face with dark brown eyes. Today she was wearing a black halter top and a sequin mini skirt. I knew that if I was to be Tomo's real mother, then I would obviously have to change my looks to suit her standard.

Kirah nodded at me and Nyamo and walked into Yukari's room. I gulped and followed her and Yukari.

Tomo's face.

I just couldn't describe it. It was a mix of confusion, happiness, sadness, anger and excitement.

Yukari sat at her desk.

"Hello Tomo." Yukari smiled at Tomo.  
Tomo smiled weakly back and scuffed her shoes on the floor.

"Hi Mrs Takino, I'm Tomo's homeroom teacher, Miss Kurosawa."  
Kirah nodded back at Nyamo.

"Today I've called you all here to discuss Tomo's family." Yukari announced.  
As if we all didn't know.

"Now Tomo. This is a bit embarassing but basically...Miss Yukari is your real mother."

I blushed scarlet and looked over at Tomo. Tomo looked over at me and did the same.  
Then I couldn't help but feel a little proud she had inherited the same characteristic.

"Tomo. You could choose to go and live with Miss Yukari or just live with Mrs Takino."

I also then couldn't help but hope she'd choose me.

"I guess tonight I'll...I'll be taking a ride in the Yukari-mobile, huh?"


	7. Nyamo

**Little Miss Tanazaki**

**Chapter 7 **

**Nyamo**

Today's been hectic.

It really isn't my job to take care of family affairs, but Yukari's my best friend, and I couldn't face her being like that. She was a nervous wreck. She even vomited on my favourite sweater. Ok well maybe she'd do that on purpose, but still, given her circumstances...

Yukari confronted me today telling me that Tomo Takino was actually her daughter.  
Yomi, Tomo's best friend heard everything and was about to tell her.  
Instead of Yomi telling her, Yukari bust in and told her herself.  
The whole thing blew out of proportion, and basically, Tomo chose between Yukari and Kirah.

She kind of awkwardly chose Yukari.

I really badly need to find out how it's going with the both of them. I know how hard it would be for me if say, Kaorin was my daughter and she had to come move in with me.

I hope it's all going well, and Yukari, if you ever read this, despite what I say, you are my best friend. :)  
Nyamo~


	8. Life in Education

**Little Miss Tanizaki**

**Chapter 8 **

**Life In Education**

As Tomo stepped into the Yukari-mobile, she couldn't help but feel right. After all, Yukari WAS her mother. And she couldn't resist a spin in the Yukari-mobile!

"WOOHOO!" they both screamed in unison as the car raced through a red light.

Arriving back at Yukari's apartment was the awkward part. There wasn't much to say.

Tomo went in and sat on Yukari's couch and watched her TV while Yukari cooked a stir fry.

Over dinner they chatted about the events they'd encountered today.

"You don't have to do this" Tomo broke the silence as she said to Yukari.  
"Tomo, I'm your mother. I want to." Yukari replied.  
"But it doesn't feel right."  
"Of course it won't at first. But I promise you it will, if you give it a try?"

Tomo nodded and smiled weakly.

Yukari got up and headed over to Tomo's chair.

Tomo got up and they exchanged hugs. Yukari stroked Tomo's hair and they fell onto the couch and watched TV.

"Hey Mom?"

Yukari looked at Tomo.

"Pass the gravy?"


	9. The Next Day

**Little Miss Tanazaki**

**Chapter 9 **

**New Beginnings**

Tomo and Yukari both hopped into Nyamo's car early in the morning. They felt like a proper family, together.

Nyamo was buzzing with questions to ask how the whole thing was going.  
"How was it last night?"  
"Are you getting along well?"  
"Do you feel happy with each other?"  
"Have you had any problems?"  
"Is this going to be a permanent fixture?"

"Gosh Nyamo, stop with the questions already! You sound like...me!" Yukari cackled with laughter and so did Tomo. Nyamo rolled her eyes in her car mirror but couldn't help but giggle at herself while doing so.

"I am really glad that you guys are getting along so well." Nyamo smiled happily through her mirror at the mother and daughter couple.

"So am I, Miss Kurosawa!" Tomo grinned and put her head on her Mother's lap.

"Who would of thought that I could be such a great Mom, eh Nyamo?" Yukari smirked and winked at Nyamo, as she doubts her in almost everything that she does.

"Here we are." Nyamo smiled as she turned off the ignition of her car and got out.

Tomo and Yukari suddenly didn't feel as confident as they had before with their status of being mother and daughter live to the public.

The 2 girls gulped, put their chins back, and strided into Great King Azumanga High without a care in the world.


End file.
